


Killing Harmony in this Class

by mochibun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), But it's a gc fic so what'd you expect, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, More Plot and Angst! Coming at 8, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Sporadic Updates, Terrible Grammar, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, also related but saihara is pretty. and hot, another gc fic, but hopefully with plot?, giving the characters some character development?? yes bls, im sorry. ive been sitting on this for so long, it's Ouma not Oma, my first entrance into the dr fandom and its this drivel, my god, would hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibun/pseuds/mochibun
Summary: In between Hope's Peak Academy's strict regimen and the struggles of teenagers actually growing up, the 79th Class of Hope's Peak Academy has a lot of growing to do.Unfortunately, that doesn't seem like it's going to happen soon.





	Killing Harmony in this Class

_[Saturday, 12:42 AM]_

**_Unnamed_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _has created an **Unnamed** groupchat!_

 **_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _has added **Saihara Shuichi** , **Kirumi Tojo** , **Ryoma Hoshi** , and **12** others to **Unnamed**!_

 **_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _has renamed **Unnamed** to **Harmony Class Chat**!_

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Welcome, guys! I made this group-chat so we co65t34er78

 

 **_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _has given **Ouma Kokichi** admin powers!_

 **_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _has **stripped** admin powers from **Akamatsu Kaede** , **Kirumi Tojo** , and **12** others!_

 

 **Amami Rantaro** : holy shit

 **Amami Rantaro** : akamatsu just got SNIPED

 **Momota Kaito** : ARENT U MORE CONCERNED THAT OUMA HAS ADMIN POWERS

 **Ouma Kokichi** : hAH

 **Ouma Kokichi** : ew look at these boring names

 

 **_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _has changed **Ouma Kokichi** ’s name to **OVERLORD SUPREME**!_

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Amami Rantaro** ’s name to **avacaDO me ;)**!_

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Momota Kaito** ’s name to **there’s no oxygen in space**!_

**there’s no oxygen in space** : I HATE THIS

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : WHERE ARE U U LITTLE SHIT

 **Iruma Miu** : H AH

 **avacaDO me ;)** : tag yourself im the double U’s

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : OUMA!! Please stop this!!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : lmao nah

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Akamatsu Kaede** ’s name to **penis fingers**!_

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Iruma Miu** ’s name to **dirty slut**!_

 

 **penis fingers** : I HATE THIS

 **penis fingers** : IT SOUNDS EXA CT LY THE SAME

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : JOIN THE CLUB

 **dirty slut** : hEEEE

 **Ryoma Hoshi** : did you just shriek. over text,

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Ryoma Hoshi** ’s name to **strawberry SHORTcake**!_

**strawberry SHORTcake** : im tall enough to break your kneecaps asshole

 **Gokuhara Gonta** : Gentlmen no brak neecasp!!

 **penis fingers** : Ouma, I swear to god if you taint Gonta >:(

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : :((((( fineeee

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Gokuhara Gonta** ’s name to **bugs life**!_

 

 **bugs life** : :D

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : its funny because bugs life is a bad movie :)

 **bugs life** : D:

 **penis fingers** : THAT’S IT

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : but you cant ban me, remember? I revoked :) your admin :) powers :)

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : nishishishi~~ 

 **Yumeno Himiko** : nyeh……….

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Yumeno Himiko** ’s name to **magic 8 ball**!_

 **magic 8 ball** : i guess this name is ok…….

 **Chabashira Tenko** : HIMIKO!!!

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Chabashira Tenko** ’s name to **less being**!_

**OVERLORD SUPREME** : get it? like LESBIAN

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : but LESS BEING

 **less being** : WHY YOU DEGENERATE MALE

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : JOIN THE CLUB!!

 **penis fingers** : I’m surprised that no one’s left yet…

 

 **_strawberry SHORTcake_ ** _has left **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 

 **penis fingers** : …I stand corrected

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : OH NO YOU DON’T

 

 **_strawberry SHORTcake_ ** _has been added to **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : i hate this.

 **Yonaga Angie** : nyahaha! Angie thinks this group chat is simply divine!

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Yonaga Angie** ’s name to **g(owo)d**!_

 

 **g(owo)d** : …oh? owo

 **g(owo)d** : God is telling Angie something…

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : she’s doing the creepy face again, isn’t she

 **avacaDO me ;)** : she is.

 **penis fingers** : ugh…

 **Kirumi Tojo** : I’m not quite sure what this is… but please, try not to be too disruptive.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** It’s already 1:12 AM.

 **magic 8 ball** : what a pain……..im going to bed

 **less being** : Then I will too!!! Wait for me Himiko!!!!

 **bugs life** : thne gOnta wil go to bde tioo!! :>

 

 **_bugs life_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_less being_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_magic 8 ball_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

 **Kirumi Tojo** : I suggest you all do the same.

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Kirumi Tojo** ’s name to **sowwy mommy ive been bad**!_

 

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** :

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : This is why you aren’t my favorite child.

 **penis fingers** : You know what? Im going to bed

 **penis fingers** : night everyone!

 **dirty slut** : yall weAK!! HAHAHAHA

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : Iruma.

 **dirty slut** : hEeEE

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : im too tired to deal with this

 **avacaDO me ;)** : there’s nothing really going on…

 

 **_avacaDO me ;)_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_penis fingers_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_strawberry SHORTcake_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has left **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has been added to **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has left **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has been added to **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has left **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _has been added to **Harmony Class Chat**!_

 

 **Harukawa Maki** : alright, i’ll admit that’s impressive.

 **g(owo)d** : oh!! Angie has figured out what Atua has been telling her! ´ε´

 **g(owo)d** : he is saying… that kokichi is a little bitch!! <3 (*´▽｀*）

 **Harukawa Maki** : hm. unoriginal, but good roast, nonetheless.

 **dirty slut** : hAHAHAHAHA LMAO GET REKT XDDDDD

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : Iruma. Please.

 **dirty slut** : ugh…. Fine

 

 **_dirty slut_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

 **avacaDO me ;)** : man down

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : her sacrifice will not be in vain

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : wait

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : HARUMAKI!!! :)

 **Harukawa Maki** : …kaito.

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : that’s right!! hawumaki-chan is hereeeee >:)

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Harukawa Maki** ’s name to **hawumaki the ass**!_

 

 **hawumaki the ass** : do you want to die

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : nishishishi~~ 

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : wait

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : KORK GET OUT OF MY VENT

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo** : It appears that I have been discovered.

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : oooh I love kork but…. hmmm

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Shinguuji Korekiyo** ’s name to **hey soul sister**!_

 

 **hey soul sister** : Ouma. It was one time.

 **hawumaki the ass** : still doesn’t make it any less gross.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : What’s with all this buzzing? It’s interrupting my anime time :(

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : tsumugi!!!

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has changed **Shirogane Tsumugi** ’s name to **Naruto Running in PE**!_

 

 **Naruto Running in PE** : not all anime is just Naruto!!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : yeah yeah whatever

 **hawumaki the ass** : i’m going to bed. don’t bother me.

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : I’ve spent enough time away from astronaut training, anyways!

 **hey soul sister** : It appears that most people are going to sleep. I suppose I will follow their lead.

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : Please don’t sleep in the vents

 **Naruto Running in PE** : okay!! good night everyone :) im going to continue to watch shokugeki no souma!!

 

 **_hawumaki the ass_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_there’s no oxygen in space_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_hey soul sister_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **_Naruto Running in PE_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : awwww :(( everyone’s gone offline!! now its boooooring

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : whatEVER!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : DICE is sooooooooo much better than all of you…  you boring people!! >:(

 

 **_OVERLORD SUPREME_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

_[Saturday, 3:12 AM]_

**_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has **stripped** admin powers from **OVERLORD SUPREME**!_

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has **given** admin powers to **sowwy mommy ive been bad** and **penis fingers**!_

 

 **Saihara Shuichi** : not so fast, ouma.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : and kirumi…. i know you’re still awake. i can hear you cleaning

 **Saihara Shuichi** : please go to sleep….

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : If that is your request, then I shall fulfill it.

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : The same also applies to you, I hope.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : oh, uh, do you want me to change your username?

 **sowwy mommy ive been bad** : I… yes, please do so.

 

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has changed **sowwy mommy ive been bad** ’s name to **Be Our Guest**!_

 

 **Saihara Shuichi** : hopefully that’s ok w you?

 **Be Our Guest** : Yes, this will suffice. Thank you, Saihara.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : it’s no problem, kirumi.

 **Be Our Guest** : I bid you good night, then.

 

 **_Be Our Guest_ ** _has gone offline!_

 **Saihara Shuichi** : god I hate insomnia and anxiety

 **Saihara Shuichi** : well. i guess since im up already

 

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has changed **avacaDO me ;)** ’s name to **ponyo’s dad**!_

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has changed **Naruto Running in PE** ’s name to **nerdmugi**!_

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has changed **penis fingers** ’s name to **Bi Major**!_

**Saihara Shuichi** : oh

 **Saihara Shuichi** : i should probably change my own user

 

 **_Saihara Shuichi_ ** _has changed **Saihara Shuichi** ’s name to **sigh-onara**!_

****

**sigh-onara** : goodnight

****

**_sigh-onara_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

_[Saturday, 4:20 AM]_

 

 **g(owo)d** : God says blaze it!!

 **g(owo)d** : If you see Angie and the skull, please do not be afraid!! It is only a sugar skull!!

 **g(owo)d** : for God!!

 

 **_g(owo)d_ ** _has gone offline!_

 

_[Saturday, 8:00 AM]_

 

 **UNIT K1-B0** : Good morning, everyone! I hope you all have a lovely Saturday!

 **dirty slut** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : U TRAITOR

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : I TRUSTED U SHUMAI

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : AND U BETRAYED IT!! SMH

 **sigh-onara** : kirumi i hate to be a bother but could you please make some matcha green tea

 **Be Our Guest** : It is no problem, Saihara. I will prepare it at once.

 **sigh-onara** : thank you

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : ARE YOU IGNORING ME SAIHARA-CHAN??

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : WAHHHHHHHH!!!

 **ponyo’s father** : why is this my username again?

 **ponyo’s father** : last time it was an unoriginal avocado joke

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : HEY

 **sigh-onara** : weed man

 **sigh-onara** : ponyo’s father is a weed man

 **ponyo’s father** : i

 **dirty slut** : hAhHAhhaHAH

 **dirty slut** : for once shithara is right!!

 **UNIT K1-B0** : Iruma, I think it is, as they say, “too early for this shit.”

 **nerdmugi** : OH MY GOD PSHDFAISKDISP

 **nerdmugi** : ASFHLJSDJSFASAFJK

 **ponyo’s father** : iM QuaKing?? kIiboS so ShooK that he s W O RE

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : That’s my sidekick!! :D

 **Bi Major** : Who did it?

 **Bi Major** : Who taught Kiibo how to use curse words?

 **Bi Major** : I’m not mad, just disappointed.

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : That somehow makes it even worse

 **ponyo’s father** : i can FEEL the disappointed mom stare

 **Bi Major** : Good.

 **sigh-onara** : kaede doesn’t use proper punctuation unless she’s mad.

 **sigh-onara** : whoever you are, I’d just confess before she rips you apart.

 **dirty slut** : as obvious as it WOULD be, it’s not me who did it

 **dirty slut** : the gorgeous girl genius has better things to do

 **hey soul sister** : Yes, such as inventing a ‘vore’ machine.

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : wow, I knew miu was a dirty slut, but not THIS dirty!! nishishishishi~~~

 **Be Our Guest** : Saihara, your tea is ready. I have placed a small jar of honey aside, should you wish to enjoy it with your matcha green tea.

 **Be Our Guest** : And I cannot express my disappointment more, Miu. Regardless, I… “appreciate” your honesty on the matter of Kiibo’s newfound vocabulary.

 **Bi Major** : My thoughts exactly!!

 **ponyo’s father** : double teamed by mom

 **dirty slut** : god I wish

 **sigh-onara** : thank you, kirumi. i cant stress that enough

 **Be Our Guest** : Please do not forget to take /it/ as well.

 **sigh-onara** : you too

 **Bi Major** : That bad, huh…?

 **Bi Major** : All right then, it’s decided! Shuichi, I’m going to give you a hug!

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : That’s MY sidekick you’re hugging! Which reminds me

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : @ **sigh-onara** @ **hawumaki_the_ass** tonight @ 10 PM on the dot

 **hawumaki the ass** : of course.

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : is no one going to talk about yonaga’s message

 **hawumaki the ass** : most of us don’t want to… interfere with her ritual, as to put it.

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : fair enough.

 **bugs life** : goo s morngis!!

 **nerdmugi** : which reminds me!! Does anyone know why gonta types like that?

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : have you seen gonta compared to his phone

 **nerdmugi** : ,,,poin,t

 **magic 8 ball** : nyeh………. ill cast an enlargement spell on it for gonta……..

 **bugs life** : oH NoU!! Hmiko no need ti do taht for gnota!! Gonta no need it

 **magic 8 ball** : i dont have enough mp anyways……..

 **magic 8 ball** : @ **less_being** did u know cuddling replenishes my mp……..

 **less being** : I AM ON MY WAY!!!!

 **ponyo’s father** : holy shit

 **less being** : Hmph!! Degenerate male

 **less being** : Who wouldn’t be excited at the idea of himiko cuddling with them?? With her cute cheeks and petite body, she’s the perfect cuddle partner!!!!

 **magic 8 ball** : …………….. nyeh <3

 **less being** : !!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!

 **less being** : <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 !!!!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : gay

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : look whos talking

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : look, I’m not gay.

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : im not lying this time oK?? >:((

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : just DROP IT!!

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : Bro it was just something witty??

 **ponyo’s father** : look, he said to drop it.

 **nerdmugi** : awkward….

 **Bi Major** : Okay! Um…

 **g(owo)d** : Angie’s ritual is complete!! Atua has helped Angie summon the cryptid! :D

 **Bi Major** : That’s… good news?? I guess

 **nerdmugi** : why do I have a bad feeling about this

 **sigh-onara** : oh no..

 **hey soul sister** : W H O D I D IT

 **hey soul sister** : WHO DEFACED MY NECROMONICON

 **dirty slut** : hAh!! Kiyos a necrophile!! i KNEW it

 **Be Our Guest** : I cannot express my disappointment enough.

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : We all know the culprit already right?

 **sigh-onara** : please read. My username

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : fair enough

 **there’s no oxygen in space** : also please change harumaki’s and my self’s username

 **sigh-onara** : Duly noted

 

 **_sigh-onara_ ** _has changed **hawumaki the ass** ’s name to **red scrunchies**!_

 **_sigh-onara_ ** _has changed **there’s no oxygen in space** ’s name to **LUMINARY OF THE STARS**!_

 

 **sigh-onara** : are these good?

 **red scrunchies** : yes.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : As expected of my sidekick!!

 **ponyo’s father** : even with akamatsu and momota hugging him I can still see how r ed saihara is

 **dirty slut** : probably from this DICK!!

 **UNIT K1-B0** : Iruma.

 **dirty slut** : eeeee

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : username checks out!

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : jfc

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : what does ``jfc`` mean???

 **nerdmugi** : jesus fried chicken

 **nerdmugi** : w AIt

 **Bi Major** : wha t

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : ASDHLDKJAFH

 **ponyo’s father** : that was

 **ponyo’s father** : p r I ce les S

 **nerdmugi** : I READ IT AS KFC OKAY??? DON’T JUDGE ME

 **UNIT K1-B0** : There is no need to worry, Shirogane-san! I, too, enjoy the smell of Kentucky Fried Jesus!  
**ponyo’s father** : it got be t t e r

 **red scrunchies** : i’m not even sure if that was on accident or if it was purposeful.

 **dirty slut** : it IS kiibo

 **red scrunchies** : point.

 **Bi Major** : You all disappoint me.

 **Bi Major** : Well, not you Kiibo

 **Bi Major** : And I know you’re trying mugi!! <33

 **nerdmugi** : !! <3

 **Be Our Guest** : If you all wish, I will prepare Jesus Fried Kentucky for dinner.

 **Be Our Guest** : I –

 **dirty slut** : SP I TS

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : To whoever made makiroll smile, thank you!! :D

 **Bi Major** : Never change, Kaito

 **Bi Major** : Never change

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : nishishishishishi~~

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : I wouldn’t say that!! After all, Momo-chan still has some issues, dontcha think??

 **g(owo)d** : you cannot make Jesus Fried Kentucky

 **g(owo)d** : God shall personally make sure of it

 **g(owo)d** : :)

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : this is terrifying.

 **Be Our Guest** : I assume those not online logged off?

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : youd be correct

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : gonta is in the garden w me catching bugs

 **Bi Major** : That’s so sweet of you!! :)

 **red scrunchies** : ouma. I will murder you.

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : nishishishishi~~

 **nerdmugi** : oh no… what did he do now?

 

 

 

_[Saturday, 10:00 PM]_

**_Training Squad!!_ **

**serious** : ready?

 **SUPERNOVA** : Absolutely!! Nothing will stand in the way of Kaito Momota, LUMINARY of the STARS!!

 **sushi** : im still nervous about this

 **SUPERNOVA** : Don’t worry!! Nothing will go wrong!

 **serious** : famous last words.

 **SUPERNOVA** : Now, let’s go get those supplies!!

 

 

 

_[Sunday, 3:27 AM]_

**_Harmony Class Chat_ **

**sigh-onara** : “nothing will go wrong” he said

 **sigh-onara** : “don’t worry” he said

 **red scrunchies** : again, i reiterate: famous last words.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : How was I supposed to know the store owner was going to act poorly??

 **red scrunchies** : i don’t know, maybe because it was 2 AM and you decided it was a great night to wear all black?

 **sigh-onara** : this is all your fault I stg

 **sigh-onara** : this WILL show up on your record

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : not unless we break out!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Also how do you still have your phones? I hid mine in my, uh, hair..

 **red scrunchies** : kaito, i hope i am not alone in my statement when i say this: what the fuck.

 **sigh-onara** : they didn’t even check my sock… I think theyre probably amateurs, at the very least interns

 **sigh-onara** : at the most, incompetent

 **sigh-onara** : but considering its 3 AM

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Anyways, what about you makiroll?

 **red scrunchies** : don’t worry about it.

 **UNIT K1-B0** : As riveting as this conversation is, what exactly happened?

 **UNIT K1-B0** : And why are you talking about a break out?

 **Be Our Guest** : I hope this is not what I think it is.

 **sigh-onara** : it probably is

 **ponyo’s father** : its 3 AM and im disassociating into the 5th plane of the astral dimension

 **ponyo’s father** : but I’d like to know what the fuck is happening

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Oh!! That??

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : We’re in jail!!

 **sigh-onara** : jfc

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : boy do I loveee my jesus fried Kentucky!!!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : wait

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : AHAHAHAAHHAHAA

 **Bi Major** : Why is there so much buzzing

 **Bi Major** : Wait

 **Bi Major** : KAITO WHAT THE F U CK

 **red scrunchies** : we’ll explain later.

 **sigh-onara** : I’m assuming you have weapons on your person

 **sigh-onara** : enough to saw down prison bars, at least

 **sigh-onara** : I’ll be out in 5 minutes… Kaito?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : I’m out!

 **UNIT K1-B0** : As much as I hate being the voice of reason…

 **UNIT K1-B0** : Would it not be more efficient to talk?

 **red scrunchies** : not with the guards around here. in addition, typing our responses to each other will not only keep you all informed, but will be easier to communicate anything we don’t want authorities to know.

 **red scrunchies** : such as, a breakout.

 **sigh-onara** : im personally saving my vocal chords for screaming my lungs out when we’re on the run

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Wait!! Tell me do we have the stuff??

 **red scrunchies** : yes. i have them. i wasn’t about to waste our time while we were there.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : makiroll, you’re a GENIUS!!

 **ponyo’s father** : im totally down for this. Call me if you need backup

 **Be Our Guest** : I suppose I am willing to fulfill any requests you make of me.

 **UNIT K1-B0** : I shall endeavor to help you all as well!!

 **OVERLORD SUPREME** : sleep is for the RESPONSIBLE!! I want to help!!

 **Bi Major** : I cant sleep now anyways

 **Bi Major** : Be safe guys!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Thank you!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : Alright sidekicks!! Operation Killing Harmony is a GO!!

 **sigh-onara** : why that name

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : It sounded cool!!

 **strawberry SHORTcake** : hey, what the FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> hello dr fandom!! my name is mochi and my love for these characters likes to expand and kill me yeet
> 
> i'll be honest here and say that i probably wont update often!! but i hope that when i do update that you guys will enjoy them. <3
> 
> also speaking of which.. i have zero (0) ideas for romantic pairings. send help aka comment down below
> 
> mochi, signing out
> 
> ps: season 7 of voltron drops in like.. 4 days and im not ready


End file.
